A Satisfactory Distraction
by Lyralocke
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. When Aang gets bored, Katara finds herself the center of his attention. Not that she minds or anything...


_Look! Another oneshot! I just threw this together in like ten minutes when the idea came. Uh... it's a sequel kind of thing to a previous oneshot of mine titled "Like to Dance." You don't have to read that one to get this one, but it doesn't hurt, right?_

_Um... this is basically just shameless Aang/Katara fluff. It's a little racier than "Like to Dance," hence the rating. But it's just like necking and thinly veiled references to sex, so don't worry. There's really no educational value or character development or anything either. So uh... don't expect any. Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
_

* * *

It had been exactly one year to the day since Katara had taught Aang to dance, and they were right back where they started. It was now Fire Lord Zuko's twentieth birthday, and naturally, the Avatar and his companions were invited and expected. So there they were, Aang, seated next to Katara at the high table with Sokka and Toph a little further down. They were at the high table this year because the twentieth birthday of Fire Nation royalty signaled the true ascension to power, the year in which his or her firebending training would be complete and he or she would be named supreme firebending master. 

Unfortunately, the event was exceedingly dull. There was a great deal of protocol and tradition to attend to, and by the time it was nearing the end, even Fire Lord Zuko's eyes were half-lidded, his chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the table.

Aang and his companions, still not fully trusting Zuko, were seated toward one end of the table. Zuko didn't complain, though, as he didn't trust them anymore than they trusted him. But as the final act of the proceedings was taking place- a very old and very long native dance performance- they were all thinking that the end of the table wasn't nearly far enough from this so-called celebration.

Of the four of them, Aang was the first to get bored, and since then he'd been torturing Katara through half the event.

"Aang…" Katara warned under her breath, blushing slightly as Aang ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm. His eyes were still focused on the performance, but he was smirking with mischief. He had moved his chair closer to her around an hour ago, and since then he had been tickling her and touching her in any way he could without moving too much and drawing attention to himself.

Unfortunately for Katara, it was all she could do to keep from reacting to him, because then she would be the one drawing attention. This was a game, and she wasn't going to let Aang win without a fight.

Aang, still smirking, glanced over and fixed his eyes on her. She felt his gaze in a few seconds and looked at him to tell him off, but she froze, eyes locked onto his, and blushed deeply. There was heat in his gaze that made her breath catch in her throat. She tore her eyes from his and exhaled slowly. He grinned.

"Don't look at me like that," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Like what?" he whispered innocently, reaching behind her and trailing his fingers along the nape of her neck.

"Like you've seen me naked."

"Well…"

"_Aang,_" she shot him another warning glance. He just grinned triumphantly. She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to shiver at his touch, and they both fell silent and still, turning back to the performance.

Sokka and Toph glanced over in surprise a few minutes later when Katara jumped, clasping a hand over her mouth to stop from making noise. She turned on Aang, eyes blazing.

"Don't do that," she hissed.

"What, this?" Aang asked, feigning innocence again as he slid his hand along her thigh, starting at her knee and travelling up…

She batted his hand away. "Yes, that!"

His smirk never left his face, triumphantly narrowed eyes still on the performance as it drew to a close. He tried to touch her leg again, but she grabbed his hand under the table to stop him. He didn't miss a beat, sliding his fingertips along her palm.

It tickled in an extremely satisfying way, and she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. Biting her lip didn't keep the blush from her face, however.

"Aang…" she sighed, sounding as though she was losing her conviction.

Luckily, at that moment, the dance ended and everyone began to clap. Aang immediately leaned toward her, pressing his lips to her neck. Her eyes slid closed involuntarily, and she blushed again, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Aang," she murmured, placing a hand against his chest and pushing him away. "Stop."

"Why? The performance is over," he replied lowly, trying to get back to her neck. She laughed a little.

"So? We're at the high table, everyone can see us," she said quietly, turning toward him and bracing her hands against his shoulders to keep him at bay.

"I don't mind if you don't," he said with a shrug.

"Aang, it's rude!"

Aang sighed heavily. "But _Katara_, I'm _bored_," he whined, sliding his fingertips up the undersides of her arms. She released his shoulders to grab his hands, and he leaned forward immediately to kiss her.

"Aang!" she scolded gently, finding it very difficult to stop him. She was bored too, after all. "We just need to find you a distraction that's more… polite."

Aang sat back, crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment. "Like what?" he grumbled.

Katara looked out over the pavilion. The dance floor was clear of ceremonial dancers, now being populated by party-goers. She grinned and grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet.

"What?" he asked quickly, looking around as though expecting some danger to reveal itself.

She drew toward him, smirking, and whispered, "Dance with me." He shivered pleasantly, feeling her lips brush his ear.

With a grin, Katara pulled him out from behind the table and down to the dance floor, losing themselves at once in the crowd. If they couldn't have the kind of fun Aang wanted, this was the next best thing. He spun her expertly before pulling her to his chest, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Katara's eyes were closed in relaxation, a light blush still coloring her cheeks. His hand was warm on her lower back, and his cheek was against hers, keeping her close enough to feel her breath on his neck.

"I think I might keep you around," she murmured, smiling.

He snorted a little. "Why, just because I can dance?"

"That, and… a few other reasons," she replied slyly. He smirked and kissed her cheek, lips lingering there before moving along her jaw and down toward her neck. She laughed.

"Hey now," she said softly. "Maybe these activities are better left for a more private place."

"Okay," Aang said simply, pulling her off the dance floor. The two of them snuck out of the pavilion and into the nearest entrance to the palace. It opened on to a wide, softly lit corridor leading to the servants' quarters. There were alcoves along the walls housing suits of ancient Fire Navy armor.

Katara laughed a little in anticipation as Aang pulled her behind one of the suits. It only took him about half a second to pin her to the wall, hands sliding down her back as he kissed her rather more energetically than usually.

She laughed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "You really were bored," she muttered into his mouth.

"Told you."

"Aang? Katara?"

The two of the jerked apart when Toph's voice reached them. Aang sighed, pulling away from her reluctantly. Katara let out a frustrated groan.

"Ah, there you are," Toph said, moving in the direction Katara's groan had come from. "Zuko's giving a speech, and we're needed back at the high table."

"Great…" Katara sighed. "We'll be there in a second."

Toph shrugged and walked back out to the pavilion. Katara looked at Aang with a frown.

"Guess we have to go back," she said quietly.

"Yeah…" he muttered, looking down. He looked up again a moment later, his eyes dark with mischief, and smirked at her. "But don't worry… I can provide a satisfactory distraction once we get back to the table."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Not again…" she sighed, though an equally wicked grin could be found on her face when she and Aang returned to the table.

Needless to say, Zuko found Katara's quiet, delighted laughs and Aang's sly, throaty whispers to be rather distracting.


End file.
